A true love's kiss
by naryenfer
Summary: This story will work better as an AU. Rewriting it. It will involve a parallel universe( Terra Alpha), Earth and time travelling. On Terra alpha, karma and Reagan are a couple, Amy is straight, and Lauren is questioning her sexuality. The Delphis and Mayans are two very powerful families on Terra Alpha and they are two long time rivals( karrma and Reagan's family respectively)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Before midnight**

She walked across the floor and no one and nothing was going to stop her from seeing the girl of her dreams. It was torture not being able to touch her, kiss her and even hold her like she wanted to. She was so close yet, it felt like she was so far away. Today was different, she had to do something, even if that meant ruining everything that had led to this moment. She couldn't wait and even Amy's attempt to stop her was in vain. It was now or never because she didn't know and she couldn't rely on what tomorrow would bring. Karma Ashcroft was taking matters into her own hands. The sound of the loud music in the room wasn't as loud as the thumping sound of her heart. As she found her way in what looked like an ocean of people, she could only see one person. Her heart palpitated and her palms were sweaty. She was getting closer by the seconds and her love was looking more beautiful as she got closer to where she was standing, near the DJ booth.

A true love's kiss would set her free. That thought had been in her mind all day and it was forty-five minutes until midnight; before the impending doom. Breathe she told herself and by then, she was already behind her, only a touch away to receive the contact that she had been craving for the past few days.

She reached for her shoulder but then she pulled back her hand. The courage that she had built the past few minutes were crumbling quickly and out of impulse, she took the cup in the hand of the guy that stood next to her, and she drained the content of the cup in one gulp. She reached out her hand again and touch her beloved lightly on the shoulder.

The young woman turned, "Oh, it's you," and the expression on her face screamed disappointment.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Karma was a little hurt by the response. She kept forgetting that things were different now. She had to remind herself constantly of that fact.

"Yes, my girlfriend whom I haven't seen all night. Where is she by the way?" she looked over Karma's shoulder as if to try and locate the one person that she had been dying to spend time with the entire night. To be honest, she had been trying to have some alone time for the past week but something was always in the way – an assignment, a pop quiz and Karma _bloody_ Ashcroft.

"The last time I saw her she was with Shane, and that was an hour ago," Karma replied. Karma's impatience grew though, she had to get something important off her chest.

"I should probably go and look for her," the young woman decided.

"Wait! I have something important to tell you,"

"Can't it wait?" the young woman asked. The only company she wanted wasn't that of Karma. It was better to be alone than in bad company. Yes, she did tolerate her but that didn't mean that she had to do it on a twenty-four-hour basis.

Karma moved closer to her, "What I'm going to do is not without purpose. Please don't break my face."

Karma pulled her into her arms and crushed her lips upon hers. The young woman was too stunned to respond to the kiss and she pushed Karma off her.

"What the fuck Ashcroft!" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What in the fucking world was that!?" Reagan exclaimed.

Shane and Lauren got there just in time to witness the scene.

"This is your fucking fault Shane," Lauren hissed. "I told you to keep an eye on her and this is what happens."

"Shut up Lauren. You know how she is when she is determined to do to something. Nothing and no one can stop her."

"From what I recall, you were the one who locked her in her room smartass," said Shane.

"Well, you were supposed to keep guard outside her door jackass," Lauren shot back.

"At least we know where she is. And why the fuck is blondie taking so long?" Shane asked.

"Do I look like I fucking know?" Lauren looked at Shane with her 'for real' expression.

"We should stop Red over there, before she ruins everything," said Lauren. She wasn't about to let everything they had been doing these past few days go down the toilet.

She made her way towards Reagan and Karma while Shane followed behind.

"What kind of sick little game are you playing Ashcroft?" Reagan was angry. She didn't want to be any part of Karma's possible scheme.

"It's not what you think," Karma tried to explain herself.

"You know what? Just save it," Reagan didn't have the time nor the patience to listen to the crap that was about to go out of Karma's mouth.

Reagan made her way through the crowd of people but she was stopped in her tracks by Lauren and Shane. Karma had followed Reagan to catch up with her.

Lauren was the first to speak.

"Reagan please listen to me. I don't know what Red told you but everything will be explained in due time. For now, we really can't tell you anything,"

"Your little friend is a nutcase. I don't know what you are up to and I don't want to be a part of it either,"

Reagan moved past Lauren with the intention of finding Amy, who was nowhere to be found.

"What kind of shit were you trying to pull?" Lauren confronted Karma who was it this point desperate.

"True love's kiss Lauren. It was worth a try,"

"You almost ruined everything you moron!" Lauren snapped.

"If you were in my situation, you would've tried anything Lauren," Karma vented her frustration.

"Ladies, we're running out of time and this is not the time to fight. Amy just texted me, she's outside with Felix" Shane said.

"What time is it?" Lauren asked Shane

"11:25 PM. Shit is getting real,"


	2. Crystal ball

**Chapter 2: Crystal Ball**

 **A week ago**

"Tell me why I'm being dumb enough to let you spend the entire weekend with Karma?" Reagan murmured. Amy could feel Reagan's warm breath against the crook of her neck, and it was doing things to her.

"Because it's been a while since we've had a girl's weekend."

Reagan nibbled on her neck and she pressed her tongue deliberately at her pulsating point, which she knew was one of Amy's erogenous zone. Amy could feel an instant need rising in her belly and her breathing hitched. She could feel Reagan smile on her neck in response.

"Well, we could…. uhm... do whatever you want next week," Amy said as she tried to normalize her breathing.

Reagan hovered over her to see her face better. "Whatever I want?" there was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes, _anything_ you want", Amy said huskily as she emphasized on the anything she was going to do with Reagan.

"You seriously don't know what you're in for Shrimp girl," Reagan and Amy's face were now in close proximity and Reagan breathed on her lips.

Amy flipped them over to Reagan's surprise and she straddled her in between her legs.

"Fuck," Reagan gasped. "Are you trying to kill me shrimps?" she said breathing uneven. Amy hadn't been wearing any underwear underneath the shirt this whole time.

Amy lowered her head to meet Reagan's lips. Reagan grabbed her lower lip in between her teeth and she bit it lightly as Amy winced in pain. She lowered her hands down Amy's back and she squeezed her rear tightly and a loud moan escaped from Amy's mouth which she shallowed in a hungry kiss.

Reagan's hand moved up and down Amy's back and the contact made Amy shiver in pleasure.

She grinded against Reagan but the friction wasn't enough to appease her throbbing centre that was already wet with need.

Their insatiable tongue met twist for twist, both fighting for control. Reagan's nails dug into Amy's thighs as she tried to control the savagery in which she wanted her.

Amy broke the kiss, her lips swollen and face flustered, and she moved to Reagan's ear to nibble on it.

"I want you," she whispered in her ear.

They shifted and Reagan laid Amy on the bed. They looked into each other's eyes and Reagan's eyes rested on her slightly bruised lips before she kissed them again softly.

She unbuttoned the white shirt that she had gifted Amy - it looked better on her – and she trailed down kisses on the exposed skin in between her breasts. Reagan tasted her skin which nearly threw Amy over the edge. She tasted salty and a hint of sour.

"You look so damn sexy shrimps," Reagan breathed against Amy's skin. She inhaled her scent and Amy smelled like vanilla and honey mixed with sweat.

Reagan removed Amy's shirt completely and she tossed it somewhere around the room.

She swallowed as she admired Amy, laying there, ready for her.

Amy felt flustered under her fervent gaze.

"You're perfect," Reagan whispered. She removed her garments while Amy's gaze never left her.

She lowered her head and captured a breast in her mouth to suck on the already erect nipple. Amy gasped in delighted and let out a throaty moan as Reagan continued to circulate her sensitive nipple with the tip of her tongue. Reagan gave the other breast equal attention before she continued with her trail of kisses down Amy's body. She nibbled, bit and sucked to mark her territory.

Reagan stopped at her belly button and she teased the hole with the tip of her tongue.

"Fuck… baby I need you now," Amy pleaded.

Reagan moved her head up, "move your body up and part your legs baby."

Amy did what she was told without hesitation; widening her legs for Reagan to see.

Reagan buried her head in between Amy's legs to take in her intoxicating scent.

At this very moment, Karma barged in Amy's room.

"Hey Aims, I was wondering – OMG!" Karma's gasped in shock and her jaw almost touched the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Reagan exclaimed. She grabbed the bedsheet to cover their naked bodies.

"My eyes! My fucking eyes!," Karma ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Amy covered her face in embarrassment.

What a buzz kill, Reagan thought.

 **Later that day**

Despite the early embarrassing episode, girl's weekend was still on and the girls tried to put what happened at the back of their mind.

"Can you explain to me again why aren't we at my house right now watching Netflix?" Amy asked Karma. Karma had dragged her to what looked like an abandoned house.

"First off all, I'm not sleeping in your bed _ever_ again," Karma was forever scared and she tried not to think of the image of Reagan and Amy fucking each other.

Amy blushed at that. She could still remember Karma's shocked face when she walked in on her and Reagan.

"Secondly, I'm here to get my fortune read by Madame Sophie. My mom says she's the best."

"Couldn't you have picked a less creepy day and place to meet her?" Amy whined. She still couldn't understand why she went along with Karma's stupid ideas. That's what best friends are for, right?

"She doesn't do house calls and today is the best day for a reading – My mother's tea leaves are rarely wrong."

"I can't believe that you believe in this sort of crap," Amy murmured.

"What did you say?" Karma asked.

"Nothing," Amy followed reluctantly.

Karma rang the doorbell and the door suddenly opened with a loud creek.

"Karma, are you sure that this is the right place? This looks like a haunted house from a scary movie."

"Amy stop being a baby. Nothing will happen. I'll protect you." She tried to reassure a scared Amy.

"If I don't come out of here alive, I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

They got in the house and Amy walked closely behind Karma. They were greeted by a heavily accented voice.

"Bonjour, I've been expecting you girls – you must be Karma and Amy. My name is Madame Sophie and I'm here at your service."

Amy looked at Karma with a puzzled expression. She was surprised that the woman knew their names.

"Awesome! did you look in your crystal ball or something? Can you read minds?" Karma asked enthusiastically.

The woman chuckled lightly, "No, it doesn't work that way. Molly called me to inform me that you were dropping by."

"Oh," Karma sounded a bit disappointed.

"You're younger than I expected," Amy said. She had been observing the woman since she saw her. She had expected an old gypsy looking woman with a crystal ball, but this woman standing in front of them didn't look older than thirty. She had Sandy blond hair which fell just above her shoulders and deep blue eyes like the ocean. She was also long and slender. She's pretty, Amy thought.

"You're even wearing normal clothes," Amy added on.

Madame Sophie couldn't help but smile, "And I eat fries, drink milkshakes and watch Netflix."

"Please sit down," Madame Sophie offered, "I think that we've been standing long enough."

They all sat down around the round table that was in the living room.

"So, are you going to read my fortune now?" Karma was impatient to learn what the future had in store for her.

"Patience child. I have to be in the zone," Madame Sophie said while she gathered the herbs on the table.

Amy snorted at that remark, "in the zone" she air quoted. Karma glanced at her sideways so she stopped laughing.

Madame Sophie had lighted a bundle of sage to purify the surrounding.

"We can start now," she proceeded.

"Give me your hands," she told Karma who without second thoughts, placed her hands in Madame Sophie's hands.

Madame Sophie felt a rush of energy as soon as she touched Karma's hands and random images started to appear in her mind.

"What do you see?" Karma waited in anticipation.

Madame Sophie looked anxious and she let go of Karma's hand.

"What's wrong?" karma asked all excitement gone.

"I think you girls should leave now. I'm sorry I can't help you Karma."

"Please leave right away," she insisted.

Karma looked at Amy who was equally perplexed by the situation.

"Please Madame Sophie, at least tell me something," Karma pleaded.

Her expression softened.

"A true love's kiss. That's all I can say," she said before she accompanied them to the door.


	3. Tempus fugit

**Tempus fugit**

 **Eight years in the future**

Amy woke up with the after taste of alcohol in her mouth and a bloody headache that threatened to split her skull open. "Fuck!" she cursed. She looked inside her sheets and she was butt naked. She glanced over next to her to find something or someone covered from head to toe beneath the bed sheets. "Shit!" she cursed again. She wasn't sure if she was going to wake the person up or if she would make an exit without making her presence known. She _never_ stays until morning and that was a first – a slip up she thought. She usually wakes up in the middle of the night and leave without a so long or goodbye. However, the night before was a blurry series of events which involved _a lot_ of drinking, a dancing pole and a circus clown? She jumped out of bed and almost had a heart attack when she noticed the ring on her wedding finger.

"Oh my God! What the fuck!?," she was confused and panic settled in.

She gathered her discarded clothes on the floor and ran to what seemed to be the bathroom.

She dressed herself and she went to the sink to splash some water on her face.

Her eyes were bloodshot and the dark circles underneath weren't helping – she looked like shit she thought, while she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Looking like shit was the least of her problems. Amy tried to recollect her thoughts as she paced back and forth in the room to try and figure out what the fuck happened.

Thinking made her brain hurt, her eyes hurt and she needed an aspirin _or_ a drink because she really couldn't handle this sober.

"Fuck I need a drink," she gasped.

She looked at her hand again to examine the ring on her finger and she tried to pull it from her finger.

"Fuckery fuck!" she winced in pain. The ring was stuck.

"What the fuck are my going to do?" she grabbed her face in both hands.

Amy had done so many stupid stuff in her life but to get married and not remembering it, that was just another category of its own.

Her wife _or_ husband _or_ thing- hopefully that it was human -was in the other room sound asleep and she was in here having a bloody crisis.

"I need to get out of this fast. Shit! I have to call Lauren," she spoke out loud.

 **Present Day**

Felix and Amy were outside in the car trying to figure out the combination of the small metal box that they had dug up earlier.

Felix took out his phone to try out the code that they had decrypted earlier.

 **A true love's kiss**

 **A true loves kiss**

 **s**

 **20 18 12 22 19 11 19 19**

 **19 11 12 18 20 22**

 **-8 +1 +6 +2 +2**

"Okay Amy, 8 left, 1 right, 6 right, 2 right and 2 right,"

"Here goes nothing," Amy said. It was the moment that they had been waiting for and her heart was thumping every second that went by.

The box clicked open and Amy couldn't mask her surprise.

"Felix you got to see this!" Amy gasped.

"What the?" Felix was lost for words.

"Lauren and Shane have to see this." he added.

"I've just texted Shane. They're on their way to meet us," Amy said and she didn't know if she should be excited or confused or both.

At that moment, Reagan spotted them and she walked up to them.

"Hide the box," Amy told Felix.

"Shrimps I've been looking everywhere for you. Were you avoiding me?" Reagan was hurt and Amy could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

" I think you two need some privacy. I'll be with Shane and Lauren.," Felix walked away and went to look for Shane and Lauren.

 **Reagan is in the parking lot with Amy. Change of Plans. – Felix**

 **Inside the club**

"What do we do now?" Shane asked Lauren. They all got Felix's text and they couldn't go to the parking lot now because Reagan was there. She already knew that something was up and they couldn't include her just yet.

"We're already running out of time. It's the fucking third time that we do this and we've only got like two chances left," Lauren vented her frustration.

"Plus we need Amy for this to work. Everything will be useless otherwise," Shane added.

"I agree, I just want this to end," Karma said. She was tired and she wanted everything to go back to normal.

"Hey guys what's the plan?" Felix asked as soon as he joined them.

"We have to go to Amy now," Lauren ordered. She was the unofficial group leader and she was bossy.

"Even if Reagan's there?" Felix asked.

"We don't really have a choice and we haven't tried that yet," Karma said.

" It's 11:30 pm. We should get moving people," Shane said. He was the unofficial time keeper and he was doing his best to keep them on track.

 **In the parking lot**

"Hey, no… I've not been avoiding you babe." To Amy the word babe almost sounded foreign coming from her.

"But why did you hesitate when I tried to kiss you this morning," Reagan asked she had noticed that Amy have been cold and distant lately.

"I was just in a hurry that's all," Amy tried to give a reasonable explanation.

"It's hard to believe you when you 've been acting weird all week, ever since you had that girl's weekend with Karma."

"Reagan please, I'm really not in the mood for this right now." Amy was annoyed.

"I thought that we said no more lies and no more hiding things from each other," Reagan was angry and hurt.

"It's really not my place to tell you what's going on," Amy replied coldly.

"Amy you're my _girlfriend_ I have a fucking right to know what's going on. Especially when it involves you."

"Reagan…,"

"Don't Reagan me," she moved further away from her, "did you know that your little friend Karma kissed me?"

"She what!?" Amy was surprise by that fact.

"Did you push her off you at least?" Amy asked expecting an answer from Reagan.

"Are you jealous?" Reagan asked. She was smiling inside and to her, Amy being jealous meant that she cared.

"No, I was just surprised that's all." That answer from Amy crashed the happy feelings that Reagan had inside seconds ago.

"You know what Amy? I don't know what's got into you but when you stop being an inconsiderate asshole then I'll talk to you." Reagan walked away with tears in her eyes.

Reagan bumped into Karma as she walked away from Amy and she almost knocked her down.

Karma held Reagan in her arms and for a split second they held each other's gaze.

Shane cleared his throat, "I think that we should keep moving Karms. We've got business to attend to."

Karma saw that Reagan had been crying. She ignored Shane and she spoke to Reagan.

"Don't cry. You know that it makes me sad when you cry," Karma brushed away the tear drops from Reagan's cheeks.

Reagan was surprised and confused and she didn't know what to say. Like Amy, Karma had been acting super weird this past week. She had noticed that Karma had been staring at her a lot recently but she didn't really give it much thought until tonight.

"I have to go." It was the only thing that Reagan was able to say. She left without looking back.

Karma walked towards Amy with the intention to confront her. She wanted to know why Reagan had been crying.

"What did you fucking to do her Amy?" Karma was furious.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb. Reagan was crying and I want to know why!" Karma wasn't playing and Amy knew that when the lines of Karma's forehead were creased, it meant that she could knock her out.

"I don't have to give you any explanations. I should be the one confronting you. Why did you kiss her?"

" That's not even a real question. I swear that if you hurt Reagan one more time, you'll get to know what I'm like when I'm not your best friend," Karma glared at Amy.

" Okay! Enough with the stupidities people. Back to work people." Lauren said. Both Reagan and Amy glared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rewriting this story. Got new ideas and it will work best as an AU. Terra Alpha is a parallel universe where the Delphis (Karma's family) and Mayans( Reagan's family) owns and controls half of it. The Delphis and Mayans have been rivals for a very long time and they can't stand each other's guts. However, Karma and Reagan fell in love with each other without knowing who each other were. The night that Karma found out who Reagan was, was the same night that Reagan was killed ( by a member of the Andros family - Shane's wicked family) while trying to save Karma. Amy ( the time observers daughter) intervened against her father's will ( time keeper) and she saved Karma. Amy opened a portal which transported Karma to Earth (present time). This caused Earth Karma to be transported via another portal to Terra Alpha. Amy's intervention caused Earth Amy to be transported 8 years future Terra Alpha. Basically she fucked up the time line and they will need help from the gang on earth to bring Earth Karma and Earth Amy back. Earth Karma, will fnd herself trying to adapt to her strange circumstances. Like Earth Karma, Earth will find herself stuck in a new life with a possible future , the three chapters that I've written will stay more or less the same.

Will be updating soon.


End file.
